For You
by laurinhaxps
Summary: Ele estava cansado dos quatro anos em que ainda estava pensando na mulher dos cabelos rosados que o "abandonou". Viver do passado estava sendo desgastante, ainda mais ali, naquela cidade, onde tudo parecia lembrar Sakura. Ao receber uma proposta de emprego, decide largar Kyoto e voltar para sua cidade natal, Konoha. Poderia finalmente respirar satisfeito e tentar esquecer em paz, n
1. Dor

"Acho que esquecer é o que está sendo mais difícil, Sakura", pensou enquanto piscava os olhos e bebericava seu café tentando se concentrar nos papéis à sua frente. Fazia quatro anos e alguns meses que estava sem ela e este fato fazia com que a palavra "concentração" simplesmente sumisse do seu vocabulário.

Certo, quatro anos é muito tempo, tempo o bastante para se recuperar e encontrar outro alguém, não é? Mas não estava sendo tão fácil para o moreno que, sempre que se encontrava com uma mulher, o seu interesse era somente sexual, nada do que Sakura despertou nele outra mulher conseguiu despertar.

Podia estar se saindo bem no trabalho, só que a falta de Sakura naquela mansão o entristecia e, de certo modo, até o intrigava. Eles eram um casal, porém as conversas tornaram-se poucas e monossilábicas. Parecia que eram apenas conhecidos morando sob o mesmo teto e dividindo as mesmas cobertas. Ainda assim a presença da jovem o agradava e conseguia trazer mais alegria àquela mansão repleta de más lembranças e péssimos presságios.

A ida deles para Kyoto foi uma coisa um pouco complicada. Sasuke havia sido aceito na faculdade de advocacia, e Sakura na de medicina, a única diferença é que as cidades eram opostas uma à outra: Konoha, cidade natal dos dois, e Kyoto, a capital.

Sasuke pediu que ela fosse com ele, afinal não seria muito difícil entrar em alguma faculdade com aquele cérebro nota dez coberto pelos cabelos cor-de-rosa. Na verdade foi bem mais difícil do que pensaram que realmente seria.

Seu tio, Madara, tinha um escritório de advocacia, e lhe ofereceu um estágio gordo, que prontamente aceitou. Sakura, na falta da faculdade, procurou um emprego que pedisse dela somente o ensino médio e passou em uma entrevista de uma empresa de telemarketing.

O começo da estadia na cidade estava indo bem, o trabalho não lhes tomava tanto tempo, então ainda faziam refeições juntos e razoavelmente conversavam. Mas aí a frieza tomou conta da relação deles, fato que não passou despercebido pela rosada. Passaram ainda cinco meses juntos, até que Sakura aparecesse na sua frente com duas malas (ou seriam três?) apenas para se despedir. Abandoná-lo.

Falou que estava sendo difícil aguentar a frieza do namorado, seu jeito frio, o que obviamente negou.

"O que diabos aconteceu?", pergunta-se até hoje tentando achar alguma explicação que não fosse além da realidade.

Poderia ter dito que estava com medo de se envolver tanto com alguém, mas não disse. Seu maldito e patético orgulho lhe impediu de dizer isso ou qualquer outra coisa. No fim a perdeu e foi covarde o bastante para deixá-la sair por aquela porta.

Esfregou os olhos em outra tentativa de se concentrar, mas estava sendo uma tarefa árdua e cansativa. Havia cansado de tantas letras se misturando em sua mente, então simplesmente guardou os documentos na pasta e saiu da sala caminhando até o elevador.

– Senhor Uchiha – Encarou a mulher à sua frente. Misashi Tenten era secretária de Danzou, dono deste andar e uma espécie de patrão de todos neste departamento (Sasuke passou para lá logo depois de se livrar do estágio do seu tio, ao término da faculdade). Embora a moça fosse secretária dele, era diferente das antigas secretárias vulgares, ela era gentil e responsável, portadora de olhos e cabelos castanhos (sempre amarrados em um coque), e andava sempre um blazer e calça a caráter. – Tem certeza de que vai embora à esta hora? Danzou pode ficar um pouco irritado. – Avisou como se Sasuke ligasse para o que o velho tapado falaria ou pensaria.

– Se ele se irritar, mande-o me demitir. – E deu de ombros sabendo que o patrão não seria louco o bastante para mandar embora sua maior fonte de rendimento, a fonte do dinheiro que pagava seu carro, suas contas e suas farras.

Tenten apenas riu, se divertindo com a indiferença e convencimento de Sasuke e saiu de perto indo para sua sala. Ele desceu até o estacionamento e procurou seu Megane Renault Preto. Assim que o achou, abriu a porta, entrou e girou a chave, escutando o ronco suave do motor.

Antes de ir tomou fôlego e fechou um pouco os olhos tentando minimizar a dor de cabeça que ameaçava chegar. Tudo que mais precisava agora era de um bom banho e muitas horas de sono, se isso não adiantasse não iria ao escritório no dia seguinte.

Chegando a sua casa, não pôde tomar seu tão relaxante banho, pois tinha que olhar a correspondência e examinar alguns documentos do seu atual cliente. Ainda não entendia o porquê de ter escolhido um trabalho tão cansativo, e também já não conseguia nem ao menos _tentar _entender. Agora não era tempo de reclamar, precisava se recompor e acabar logo com essas obrigações entediantes. Só assim conseguiria relaxar e retirar todo o estresse de cima dos ombros.

Abriu as correspondências, a maior parte eram contas, mas dentre elas havia uma proposta de emprego em Konoha, o que não lhe surpreendia, já que seu nome estava ficando conhecido no rumo da advocacia.

Se aceitasse o emprego, ganharia o dobro já que Konoha era uma cidade pequena e a renda salarial era bem maior. Além destas vantagens ficaria em sua cidade natal e, embora não fosse muito próximo da sua família, poderia fazer uma visita para dizer "oi, eu existo". Mas a verdadeira tentação era se livrar da figura da rosada que rondava aquela casa, aquela cidade. Pensaria com cuidado nesta proposta mais tarde.

Agora examinaria aqueles malditos documentos até que toda a sua energia fosse esgotada, o que não demorou muito a acontecer. Meia hora depois era possível ver Uchiha Sasuke dormindo pesadamente sobre a escrivaninha, sonhando com coisas impossíveis (outra vez).

Acordou no dia seguinte ainda pior. Saber que teria que ficar enfurnado naquela sala, quente e abafada, aumentava a vontade de largar tudo que havia conseguido até o momento, só faltava que alguma coisa acontecesse para lhe convencer de que esta era a decisão certa. Apenas um pingo para o copo transbordar.

Suspirou pesadamente enquanto subia as escadas para tomar seu banho relaxante de ontem. Saiu do banheiro e pegou uma camisa branca, terno e calça pretos, e uma gravata qualquer. No espelho do guarda-roupa viu que olheiras rondavam seus olhos e a palidez estava acentuada, mais até do que o normal.

Chegou ao trabalho, subiu no elevador e entrou na sua sala. Estava atrasado, estava cansado.

A porta da sua sala se abriu bruscamente e por ela entrou um Danzou extremamente furioso e uma tímida Tenten logo atrás.

– Saindo mais cedo e chegando atrasado? Acha que eu te pago pra isso, Sasuke? – Aquilo não era tecnicamente verdade. Os próprios advogados é que pagavam uma sala em que pudessem ficar, além de ter de dividir 25% do lucro com Danzou. O moreno levantou-se da carteira e caminhou até fora da sala, procurando pela garrafa de café que tornara-se sua companheira de todas as horas. – Está me ouvindo?

– Hn. – Resmungou.

– Você NÃO pode largar o seu trabalho assim! Sabe quanto eu perco se um cliente vier e todas as salas estiverem com clientes? E se você não estiver na SUA SALA os custos serão pesados e os lucros muito poucos-

– Pra você. – Sasuke se pronunciou pela primeira vez passando o dedo pela borda do copo e o olhando de modo tedioso. O velho deixava tudo nas costas dos "empregados" e nada fazia, ainda assim se sentia útil para dar lições de moral.

– Está desaforando seu chefe? – E Sasuke deu de ombros. – Se você não tem mais respeito por mim sinto dizer que está demitido.

Sasuke sorriu de canto. Pelo visto o copo havia transbordado e como havia sido demitido, finalmente poderia sair dali. – Obrigado, Danzou. – Falou. – E à propósito – Começou caminhando na direção do ex-chefe com o copo de plástico, repleto de café quente. – O café está forte demais. – E jogou nas calças de Danzou que só conseguiu passar a mão e gritar para que Tenten lhe trouxesse algum lenço.

Pegou sua maleta e afroxou a gravata desleixadamente, quando passou pelo velho tapado falou: - Ainda tem uma manchinha.

E saiu de lá. Livrara-se daquela vida, agora era tentar começar de novo, em outro lugar, em outra casa, com outras pessoas. Sorriu com o pensamento.

Agora poderia ao menos _tentar_ esquecer.

O tempo que os dois passaram naquele lugar... Quando haviam chegado ali ela tinha 19 e ele 20, por isso a casa havia sido um financiamento dos pais, para que eles não ficassem numa república qualquer. Lembrava-se da animação dela no começo.

Deu mais uma olhada naquela casa, uma última olhada. Por mais doloroso que fosse precisava deixar aquelas lembranças para trás. Suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos pegando o restante das malas e colocando-as no porta-malas.

Traiu a si mesmo ao permitir que seus olhos encarassem novamente a mansão, (agora, sim) seria a última visão que teria dela, já que o mesmo incumbira a uma corretora de imóveis a missão de vendê-la. Entrou no carro e partiu numa viagem de três horas, parando vez ou outra para comer alguma coisa em uma lanchonete à beira da estrada, ou para baixar a cabeça no volante e esperar que aquela maldita dor de cabeça passasse.

Mais algumas estradas e rodovias e pode ver, finalmente, a entrada da cidade. Dali até o hotel em que fez reserva seriam uns vinte minutos de carro, segundo seus cálculos mentais. E assim foi. Chegou ao hotel, fez o _check in_ e entrou em seu quarto se jogando na cama e esperando que aquela dor passasse.

Pensou ser cansaço, mas aquilo chegava a ser quase impossível, já que havia dormido muito bem pelos dois últimos dias, desde que fora "demitido".

Num pulo ele recuperou ânimos para sair e ver como sua cidade natal estava, afinal já havia comunicado à empresa que aceitara o emprego e começava segunda, então faltavam dois longos dias para que fosse novamente trancado em uma sala quente.

Saiu com a calça jeans e blusa que estava vestindo, mesmo porque não estava à trabalho, e havia cansado dos ternos e calças pesadas. Caminhou pelas ruas reconhecendo uma ou outra loja que não havia antes, quando ainda morava ali. A cidade estava mudada.

Lembrou-se da rua em que estava e decidiu procurar pelo Ichikaru, um restaurante ótimo em que costumava ir com seus amigos, quando _tinha_ amigos. Ainda estava lá e, por impulso, seu corpo lhe guiou lá para dentro, onde bateu de testa com alguém e caiu no chão.

– Me desculpa, cara. – A pessoa se desculpou com uma voz hiperativa. Na verdade, nem acreditava em quem havia encontrado ele por ali, se bem que aquele lugar já fora seu lugar preferido, o melhor ponto de ramén da cidade.

Estendeu a mão para que o moreno pegasse para se levantar, mas ele apenas se levantou sozinho com a cabeça baixa e batendo de leve na roupa para retirar a poeira. Depois encontrou os olhos do antigo amigo, que estavam arregalados como se tivesse visto um fantasma. – Yo, Dobe.

– Te-te-te-tem-te

– Além de burro é gago agora? – Perguntou sorrindo de canto.

– TEME! – E pulou abraçando Sasuke, que só estendeu as mãos para o alto.

– Mudou de time, Naruto? – Perguntou em meio ao abraço de Naruto, que só desfez o abraço para lhe dar um cascudo.

– Bufh! Pensei que tivesse morrido ou estivesse morando embaixo da ponte, uma pena que me preocupei com sua vida de verme em vão. – Comentou bufando. – Mas e aí, veio pra ficar ou só pra fazer uma visita?

– Vou ficar. – Deu de ombros - Cheguei hoje a algumas horas.

Naruto abriu a boca para pronunciar algo, mas uma voz pronunciando a palavra "papai" não o deixou terminar. Uma menina de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis, corria para os braços do loiro, que a levantou e girou no céu e depois a apoiou em um só braço.

– Minha filha. – Falou. – Olha, Ayame-chan, esse é o tio Sasuke.

– Tio? – Ela perguntou olhando timidamente para o homem assustador a sua frente. Sasuke não sabia o que fazer. Como se tratava uma criança?

Na dúvida, apenas balançou a cabeça em cumprimento e disse: - Yo. – Respirou fundo aliviado enquanto acompanhava o Uzumaki e sua filha em um trajeto que não conhecia. – Se você já tem filha, então...

– É, eu sou casado. Hihihi, e ela está grávida de novo. – E Naruto começou a rir como uma hiena sendo estrangulada pela rua. A menina em seu colo tentava imitar a risada estrambólica, o que tirou risos dos lábios do moreno. - E você, Sasuke? – Olhou o loiro curioso. – Já se amarrou a alguém? Anh? Hein?

– Acho que não preciso de ninguém ainda. – Falou pensando que o que ele realmente precisava no momento era de um grande copo de café. Olhando ao redor, procurou mais mudanças na cidade, aquela parte não era de seu conhecimento, o que presumiu ser uma continuação que fizeram nos últimos anos.

– Agora eu tenho que deixar essa menina linda em casa. – Falou. – Mas eu não queria perder contato de novo, Teme. Posso anotar seu número? - Sasuke falou-lhe o número do celular e o do hotel em que estava. – Você ainda não tem casa? – Perguntou e Sasuke negou com a cabeça.

– Não tive tempo.

– Conheço uma corretora de imóveis ótima. – Naruto pôs a mão que não segurava a pequena Ayame no bolso e começou a procurar alguma coisa. Depois de algum tempo tirando papéis de bombom e dando para a menina segurar, se bem que a cada vez que recebia um papel jogava no chão. – Aqui! – Falou tirando um papel do bolso e entregando para Sasuke, que examinou o cartão de visitas. Perguntou-se o porquê de Naruto andar com um cartão de visitas no bolso, mas estava um caco por dentro e por fora.

– Hn. – Agradeceu ao seu modo enquanto via o amigo se afastar perguntando a filha onde estavam ao papeis que tinha entregado a ela. Sasuke ouviu risadas altas depois disso, tanto do pai, tanto da filha.

Era difícil imaginar o Naruto como pai. Mas agora ele não estava apenas imaginando, viu a cena com os próprios olhos. Duvidar de si mesmo seria... Complicado.

Virou as costas para o loiro e continuou andando, vendo o vento levar aqueles papéis que a Naruto em miniatura havia jogado.

Caminhou até um cruzamento e esperou o sinal dos pedestres abrir para poder passar, e quando o mesmo abriu não se preocupou em olhar para os lados, só pôde sentir uma mão lhe puxar de volta e em seguida viu um carro passar em alta velocidade à centímetros do seu corpo.

Engoliu seco e suspirou. Poderia ter morrido se não fosse aquela pessoa...

– Você não sabe olhar antes de atravessar? – Aquela voz. Não! Não acreditava! – Poderia ter sido morto, idiota! – Gritou a mulher irritada.

Esqueceu por um momento da semelhança de vozes e voltou-se para a mulher mostrando o rosto pela primeira vez. – Claro que olhei! Tenho culpa se o motorista foi irresponsável o bastante para não lembrar o significado do sinal vermelho?

– Sas- Sasuke? – Não! Ah, não! Não podia ser! Fugira de uma cidade e a encontrara em outra? Como esse tipo de coisa acontece? Ainda mais com ele? Se bem que Sakura não tinha motivo algum para continuar a morar em Kyoto, era até previsível que voltasse para a cidade em que nasceu e viveu. A cidade em que sua família vive. Uma pena que não lembrou disso antes de viajar, talvez se soubesse que ela estaria aqui não estaria passando por isso agora.

O moreno, mesmo sem perceber, a examinou. Ela estava com os cabelos róseos um pouco mais curtos e ondulados, diferente dos longos e lisos cabelos de antes, o novo corte tinha dado um ar mais jovial ao rosto dela. Os óculos escuros, e o blazer e calça brancos (aqui) a davam um ar de seriedade e maturidade que antes ela não tinha, e até reforçavam seus atributos femininos.

Depois de algum esforço, recuperou-se do susto e conseguiu encontrar sua voz, murmurando um "Yo, Sakura" quase automático à mulher a sua frente.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Sakura perguntou-lhe como se fosse errado a presença de alguém como ele numa cidade como aquela.

– Proposta de emprego. – Respondeu revirando os olhos. – O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

– Eu _nasci _aqui. – Bufou e levantou os óculos escuros para a cabeça, levando os cabelos para trás. Aquele jeito agressivo dela estava começando a irritá-lo. – Uma dica: Se quer sobreviver, lembre-se de olhar para os dois lados antes de atravessar.

Sasuke estava mais que irritado. Quer dizer que ela salva sua vida para depois dar lições de moral? Que o deixasse ser atropelado, não precisava estar ouvindo alguém lhe dizer como devia ou não atravessar a rua!

Ela massageou as têmporas e respirou fundo, logo ele percebeu as olheiras embaixo dos olhos, entendeu então que a culpa da irritação era o cansaço. Conhecia muito bem aquela sensação, e decidiu não revidar as críticas da rosada. Sasuke simplesmente deu de ombros e murmurou um 'Hn'.

– E você continua monossilábico! – Sakura resmungou consigo mesma. Ele não duvidava nada que a qualquer momento ela pularia no seu pescoço e o esganaria, por isso decidiu não correr o risco e ficou calado (como sempre).

O sinal dos pedestres voltou a abrir e os dois andaram até o fim da faixa, olharam um para o outro e murmuraram um "ótimo!" sarcástico bufando logo em seguida e indo a caminhos opostos.

Ficou tentado a ir atrás dela, saber como estava sua vida e o porquê de tanto estresse, mas se o que queria realmente era esquecer precisava deixar a existência de Sakura Haruno para lá e passar a se preocupar com seu emprego. Consigo mesmo.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, excluindo a imagem da nova Sakura de seus pensamentos, poderia ser um lugar pequeno, mas era grande o bastante para que duas pessoas não se encontrassem de novo tão cedo.

Decidiu que era melhor voltar, já estava escurecendo. No dia seguinte ligaria para o número do cartão que Naruto havia lhe dado e marcaria um horário para amanhã mesmo, se tivessem tempo.

Já no hotel, entrou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama adormecendo sem a pressão de ter que acordar cedo, fechar acordos ou ganhar causas. Apenas dormiu, desta vez, sem sonhos.

Sakura não conseguira dormir direito, como resultado as olheiras embaixo dos seus olhos se intensificaram ainda mais. Bufou encarando seu reflexo no espelho, o lado bom é que estava mais calma, mas aquelas olheiras tiravam o resquício de calma de toda e qualquer pessoa.

Passou base e pó para tentar disfarçar aquele desastre natural, vestiu seu blazer e fez um coque desfiado mal feito. De má vontade comeu parte da comida que a mãe havia posto na mesa, ultimamente estava sendo assim. A preocupação com o trabalho, a manutenção da própria casa e até mesmo o próprio namorado estavam lhe desgastando cada vez mais, antes era seu tempo, agora sua saúde.

Sai reclamava o tempo todo por não ter mais tempo para ele, sua mãe vivia fazendo críticas a "escolha" que fez como profissão depois que viu o que sua filha estava se tornando, seu pai vivia viajando (Este não a pressionava tanto), Neji estava pedindo o máximo de todos e... E além de tudo isso as noites mal-dormidas não ajudavam em nada.

Lembrou de como havia tratado Sasuke, ele não tinha culpa nenhuma da situação em que ela se encontrava, mas foi a última pessoa que viu e, ao o ver quase sendo morto de modo tão estúpido pela simples falta de atenção, _tinha _que falar alguma coisa.

Há quatro anos, quando retornou à Konoha, prestou um concurso e se estabilizou como funcionária pública. Dois anos depois, conheceu Sai como cliente, mas o interesse dos dois foi aumentando e acabaram se tornando namorados. Agora ele estava reclamando do zumbi que ela havia se tornado, como se ela se importasse com a opinião de alguém.

Mas de tudo, o que mais lhe surpreendeu foi quando Sai pediu para que passassem a morar juntos, aquilo simplesmente não estava nos planos dela. Falou que pensaria, mas na verdade estava só pensando em como dizer que não daria certo, pois não só sentia, mas _sabia que não daria_.

Suspirou e bebeu uma xícara inteira de café. Mais tarde, lembraria de pedir uma folga ao seu chefe, agora era só se preocupar com o presente e com os poucos clientes que encontraria. Caminhou até a garagem, pegou sua moto preta (Moto aqui) e encaminhou-se para o prédio em que trabalhava, encontrando Neji lá dentro, pálido e preocupado.

– O que houve?

– Hinata. – Respondeu. – O bebê pode nascer agora. – Falou automaticamente. Era o segundo filho da mulher de olhos perolados, prima dele, mas Neji continuava se preocupando. Os dois eram muito próximos um do outro e aquele desespero era inevitável.

– Mas não é muito cedo? – Perguntou lembrando-se de que a amiga estava com oito meses de gestação e ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. - Ela vai ficar bem, pode ser um alarme falso e, além do mais, Naruto está com ela. – Falou tentando confortá-lo, embora soubesse que não adiantava nada, e deu um sorriso no máximo assustador, pela noite mal dormida. Neji e Naruto se odiavam profundamente e, com as palavras de Sakura a tensão pareceu aumentar. – Hinata é forte, e a prova disso é a Ayame-chan. Ela, _com certeza_ vai ficar bem. – Sakura se surpreendeu com as próprias palavras e deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso de seus lábios.

– Você tem razão. – Neji a acompanhou sorrindo. – Se bem que até quando as dores pioraram, ela tentou convencer o Naruto a ir em seu lugar encontrar dois clientes.

Sakura riu. Sabia que a amiga seria capaz até de obrigar seu filho a nascer só no dia seguinte só para não perder um compromisso, já que a sua própria família, Hyuga, era dona da corretora. Neji aqui no prédio do ministério e Hinata na corretora da família, ainda assim não passavam um só dia sem se ver.

Além de primos foram amigos de infância, daqueles confidentes e protetores que sempre, SEMPRE, estão lá dispostos a matar para proteger. Sakura admirava aquele laço fraterno, gostaria de ter um irmão para compartilhar essa sensação, mas sua mãe tinha quarenta anos e não podia ter mais filhos.

Fechou os olhos e continuou ouvindo Neji falar apressadamente enquanto se perdia em pensamentos. – Sakura? Você está me ouvindo? – Ele perguntou balançando a mão na frente do seu rosto.

– Anh?

– Vamos ver Hinata mais tarde?

Ela pensou em recusar por causa do cansaço e também por que havia planejado aparecer no apartamento de Sai para surpreendê-lo, mas o rosto preocupado dele a fez repensar um pouco. – Tudo bem. – Falou por fim vendo Neji sorrir satisfeito e falar um 'obrigado', indo à sua mesa logo em seguida. Ela poderia encontrar o namorado mais tarde, não é? Ela tem a chave, então o horário era o de menos.

"Mal posso esperar", ela murmurou com a animação nos pés e caminhou até sua pequena sala, a qual dividia com Ino, que ao que parecia, havia faltado novamente.

A amiga não levava quase nada a sério, não duvidava nada que daqui a algum tempo perdesse o emprego e, por consequência as noites badaladas e as roupas caras e de marca. Pensou em ligar para ela e dar uma bronca que a loira não escutaria, mas justamente por ela NUNCA escutar, decidiu não ligar.

Foi até a garrafa de café e encheu o copo plástico até o topo. A cafeína iria ser seu energético novamente, como passou a ser desde que começou a trabalhar, afinal, aquele seria um _longo_ _e cansativo_ dia.

E foi exatamente como pensou.

Sasuke já não aguentava mais esperar. Há dez minutos estava recostado na lateral do carro e nada da bendita mulher aparecer. Uma moto Honda, que vinha em alta velocidade, estacionou a poucos centímetros do seu carro. Quando pensou em mandar o motorista tomar mais cuidado e tomar outra coisa em um outro lugar, ele tirou o capacete e, com um sorriso, falou: - Yo de novo, Sasuke.

– Naruto? Mas o que...?

– A Hinata não pôde vir, está no hospital. – Ele estremeceu. - Mas me convenceu a vir depois de perguntar aos berros se eu queria que nosso filho nascesse com cara de porta. – Agora Sasuke entendia o porquê dele andar com os cartões da corretora, a própria mulher dele trabalhava lá.

Sasuke observou Naruto, era visível a preocupação do loiro.

Ele tirou alguns papéis amassados da bolsa. Havia fotos e, provavelmente, a letra da esposa, escritas no papel. Logo ele passou a falar que eram aquelas doze casa que estavam disponíveis, e que poderia olhá-las com ele até às seis e meia.

Assim que abriu a porta teve certeza de que Sasuke não gostaria daquele lugar. Era pequeno, embora tivesse boa aparência. O chão era assoalho e as paredes do lugar eram claras e vivas, bem diferentes do estilo sombrio do amigo.

– Podemos olhar outra casa.

– Acabamos de entrar nesta. – Sasuke falou automaticamente enquanto começava a andar pelo espaço. Foi até o lugar que deveria ser a cozinha, lugar onde também estava a sala de jantar com uma mesa de seis lugares, e examinou o balcão de mármore. – Onde estão os quartos?

Naruto o foi guiando pela casa até um corredor razoavelmente grande e começou a abrir as portas. – Aqui. – E começou a ler: - A casa parece ter... Três quartos, dois banheiros, a sala, a cozinha e a sala de estar, além de ter... – Encolheu os olhos tentando enxergar melhor. – O quintal. – Depois ele suspirou, finalmente havia acabado.

Sasuke entrou no primeiro quarto e examinou as paredes azuis escuras. A janela era grande e clarearia todo o cômodo se não tivesse sido coberta com aquele pano sujo. Puxou a "cortina" com tudo e o quarto ficou do jeito que ele esperava... Não, ficou ainda melhor.

– Eu compro. – Falou dando um grande alívio à Naruto, afinal ele não teria que passar tanto tempo longe na expectativa de ver o menino (ou menina) que Hinata esperava, já que a mesma não quis saber alegando ser uma surpresa.

Sasuke assinou os papéis ali mesmo e falou já na última cláusula: – Ainda dá tempo de me dar a chave e sair correndo.

Naruto sorriu abertamente tomando os papéis do moreno e correu até a porta. – Ah, é mesmo! – Parou de correr, bateu a mão na própria testa e tirou um chaveiro do bolso, jogando-o para Sasuke. – Ótima escolha! Eu não escolheria melhor! – Ouviu Naruto gritar já do lado de fora da casa e riu, quem visse não acreditaria que Uchiha Sasuke estava rindo outra vez.

Ele olhou ao redor, decidiu que sairia daquele hotel péssimo naquela mesma tarde e conseguiria ao menos um colchão provisório para aquele quarto. Por algum estranho motivo aquele lugar o fazia sentir bem, o fazia sentir... vivo.

Acabara de ir a casa da amiga que explicou que tudo não passou de um alarme falso, o que até decepcionou um pouco Sakura, que havia ido para ver algo diferente ou para apoiar o colega, Neji, num momento difícil, mas nem isso ela fez.

Gostaria ao menos de poder ter visto a menina, Ayame, pela qual adquiriu muito afeto, mas a pequena estava dormindo, então a rosada pode concluir que havia sido completamente inútil e improdutiva a sua ida. Hinata insistiu que ela ficasse e jantasse com eles, lembrou-se que queria ver Sai e não aceitou.

Naquele momento estava estacionando sua moto em frente ao condomínio. Falou com o porteiro, como era conhecida e tinha permissão concedida pelo próprio namorado, ele a deixou entrar. Sakura entrou no elevador e apertou o número seis, por algum estranho motivo estava ansiosa, fazia dois dias que os dois não se viam e, sentindo ou não algo forte por ele, estava com saudades.

A ansiedade parecia fazer os andares passarem ainda mais devagar e aquilo a enraivecia. Quando finalmente chegou ao sexto andar, retirou o salto para não fazer barulho e foi até a porta número 43, colocando a chave e girando-a com cuidado.

Entrou sem cerimônia e caminhou diretamente para o quarto, não o encontrou lá, deitou-se na cama e bocejou. Ouviu o som do chuveiro e levantou-se da cama num salto. – Sai? – Perguntou. - Você está aí?

Logo depois ouviu murmúrios lá de dentro e o chuveiro foi desligado. Ela se aproximou da porta e a abriu, mas antes que pudesse ver alguma coisa, Sai saiu do banheiro enrolado com a toalha, puxando-a pela nuca e lhe dando um beijo. – O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou sério.

– Não posso visitar meu namorado? – Brincou.

– É claro que sim. – Falou. – Mas por que não avisou que viria?

"Porque não avisou?" Como assim? Se ele tinha dado a chave a ela obviamente não precisava avisar, não tinha a menor obrigação de avisar. – _O que diabos_ está acontecendo, Sai?

– _Nada_ está acontecendo.

Ela bufou olhando impaciente para o homem a sua frente, odiava ser feita de idiota, ele mais do que ninguém sabia disso. Sakura colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta, antes que pudesse abrir a mão de Sai a impediu. – Então? _Nada_ está acontecendo, não é? – Perguntou irônica e ele, mesmo hesitante, a soltou.

Sakura abriu a porta de uma vez vendo a loira se encolher no canto do banheiro. Os cabelos longos cobriam o rosto e parte do seu corpo nu. Sakura arfou e examinou a mulher que um dia chamou de amiga ali, naquele apartamento, se entregando para o SEU namorado. – Era por isso que não estava trabalhando, Ino? – Perguntou tomando fôlego tentando controlar tanto a dor que se apossava lentamente do seu coração quanto as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.


	2. Esperança

– S-Sakura... – Ela murmurou ainda de cabeça baixa. – E-Eu não... Eu...

– Você não fez nada? Não tinha a intenção? Tem certeza?– A rosada perguntou com as mãos cerradas enquanto as pesadas lágrimas deixavam sua visão turva. Ainda não acreditava que havia sido traída pelas pessoas que mais confiava.

– Por quê? – Perguntou num fio de voz encarando Sai, que nada respondeu, talvez por medo de piorar aquela situação ou apenas por não haver um por que concreto, mas ela queria uma resposta. Não, não só queria como _precisava_ de uma resposta. – Por quê? – Repetiu impacientemente, torcendo para que sua voz tivesse soado firme.

Estava desabando por dentro, e o silêncio parecia só piorar seu estado de espírito, como se _ela_ era quem estava errada naquela história toda. Como se _ela_ fosse responsável por aquilo. De um modo ou de outro sentia que estava apenas invadindo a privacidade de um casal de namorados entrando no banheiro daquele jeito. Sabia que não estava, afinal era_ela_ quem estava em um relacionamento com ele, mas seu coração... Ah, coração maldito!

Não era raiva, não era ódio, era apenas um acúmulo de decepções que insistia em perturbá-la. Já não bastava todo o seu cansaço e agora isso? Realmente merecia aquilo? Então outra pergunta orbitou seus pensamentos: "_Por que_ merecia?".

Lembrou-se então das noites em que ficava até tarde no trabalho e que os dois não podiam se ver, quando se viam era só sexo, televisão ou uma noite de sono. Percebeu então o que estava acontecendo. Não havia sentimentos e os dois entraram na monotonia.

Seu corpo ficou trêmulo com a ideia de que tinha feito com Sai o mesmo que Sasuke com ela. Lembrou-se da angústia que sentira naquela ocasião, e olhando por este ângulo, Sakura era a real vilã da história.

Mas Sai não fora sincero, nem ao menos tentou conversar e, em vez de perguntar o que estava acontecendo ou buscar uma solução, foi procurar _alguém_ para se divertir na sua cama. E _este alguém_ tinha que ser logo sua melhor amiga, não é?

– Há quanto tempo?

– Já faz uns meses. – Ele murmurou.

– Quanto tempo exatamente? – Perguntou novamente elevando parcialmente o tom da voz.

Sai desviou o olhar e começou a remexer nervosamente nos cabelos negros. – Um ano.

– Uns meses? – Sorriu falsamente - Que ingênua eu fui... – Falou rindo e enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. – E eu fui confiar logo em vocês... – Resmungou tomando fôlego. Passou por ele e saiu daquele banheiro, não queria passar nem um segundo naquele lugar.

Pensar que a mesma cama em que se deitava com ela, Ino também já se deitou... A partir daí sentiu nojo de si mesma, nojo da ingenuidade e do seu estúpido coração, que confiou cegamente e nunca pensou na maldita hipótese de traição!

Pegou os saltos e saiu do apartamento batendo a porta, indo ao elevador que chegou bem mais rápido que antes. Assim que a porta do elevador fechou, sentiu o peso em suas costas aumentar consideravelmente e, daquela vez, apenas daquela vez, permitiu que as lágrimas de tanto tempo se juntassem as novas, como se com elas a dor pudesse finalmente deixá-la em paz.

Acordou no meio da noite por causa do calor, então lembrou-se que mesmo com o colchão provisório e os lençóis, faltava ainda um ventilador. Neste momento percebeu o quão burro e idiota foi ao se mudar sem antes tomar as devidas providências.

Levantou-se e foi à cozinha, que nem ao menos geladeira tinha, procurar por água ou comida. Chegou a cogitar a ideia de voltar aquele hotel mal qualificado repleto de empregados não treinados, mas até mesmo o calor infernal, a falta de comida ou de uma cama decente o fazia sentir bem ali. Aquele lugar foi realmente feito para ele.

Precisava de água e comida, além, é claro, do ar fresco, então decidiu por dar uma volta e encontrar uma lanchonete vinte e quatro horas que pudesse lhe fazer sentir um pouco melhor. Pegou a chave do carro e pôs-se a dirigir pela cidade procurando luzes ou algo que indicasse a presença de algum estabelecimento, mas tudo o que achou foram algumas prostitutas, travestis e uns motéis caindo aos pedaços.

Afastou-se mais daquela área da cidade até que uma lanchonete com o nome 'Nara' pode ser observada em letras garrafais na cor vermelha. Parou no estacionamento e saiu do carro, hesitou antes de entrar ali. Sentiu que alguma coisa estava errada.

Julgou ser efeito da fome, então ignorou este pressentimento e entrou no estabelecimento, indo diretamente ao balcão e sentando-se no banco alto e giratório que estava começando a lhe irritar pelo barulhinho fino que estava fazendo.

– O que deseja? – Levantou o olhar ao homem a sua frente e o próprio reconheceu o moreno quase imediatamente. – Sasuke? – Perguntou surpreso - O que faz aqui? Pensei que ainda estivesse em Kyoto.

Ele sorriu desajeitado se sentindo um idiota por não ter sido capaz de lembrar que 'Nara' era o sobrenome do antigo amigo. – E eu estava, mas decidi voltar a morar aqui.

– Quando chegou?

– Ontem. – Examinou o relógio que indicava 2:30 e corrigiu-se: - Anteontem.

– Que mundo pequeno, não? – Comentou com um sorriso pequeno no rosto. – E aí, o que vai pedir?

Pediria noites de sono melhores, dinheiro, sorte no amor (?) e, quem sabe, um ventilador, mas optou somente por uma garrafa de água mineral e um hambúrguer, e ficou ali parado examinando o local. As paredes brancas, o balcão de mármore, as mesas e as poucas pessoas naquele local. Desviou sua atenção na decoração quando ouviu uma voz feminina chamando Shikamaru, que apenas bufou e falou que estava atendendo a um pedido.

Logo depois uma mulher alta com cabelos loiros e bagunçados, provavelmente a mesma que havia chamado o antigo colega, vestindo apenas uma camisola minúscula, saiu da porta detrás do balcão. Não a reconheceu, mas pelo olhar que lançou a ele, presumiu que _ela_ o conhecia, então sentiu-se constrangido por não lembrar do seu nome, por isso murmurou apenas um 'Yo'.

– Yo, Sasuke.

– Vocês se conhecem? – Shikamaru perguntou surpreso.

– Claro que sim, não é? – Ela o examinou. – De outros carnavais... – Falou mais baixo sorrindo de um modo extremamente malicioso o que, mesmo não fazendo sentido, o lembrou da delicadeza de Sakura. A rosada, ao contrário daquela mulher, não precisava ser vulgar para se mostrar sexy. Era algo que nela chegava a ser... natural.

Condenou-se mentalmente por fazer esta comparação. Sakura estava fria e distante, além de agressiva, é claro. Apostou mentalmente que se a encontrasse novamente ele seria obrigado a sair correndo diante daquela ameaça de perigo, além, é claro, de ter de pedir total proteção policial.

Talvez, _só talvez_, estivesse exagerando um pouco.

Decidiu voltar ao presente e encarou aquela mulher a sua frente. - Não lembro de você. – Sasuke sinceramente não se lembrava dela e, se recordasse, tinha certeza de que no passado eles não foram _só meros amigos_.

Shikamaru mexeu nos cabelos e revirou os olhos. Gotículas de suor se concentraram na sua testa. – Que problemático, não? – E depois suspirou. Algo dizia a Sasuke que ele sabia dos 'carnavais' a que ela se referia, mas como o próprio Shikamaru diria: esta era uma situação 'problemática'.

Tirou o dinheiro da carteira e jogou-o sobre a bancada pedindo mais duas garrafas d'água, pôs o restante do hambúrguer no lixeiro e saiu de lá falando um 'até mais'.

Chegou ao carro, mas antes de entrar, olhou ao redor com a mesma sensação de que algo estava fora dos conformes. Tudo que viu foi uma moto parar bem perto da porta da lanchonete e depois a motorista tirar o capacete, revelando a cabeleira cor-de-rosa.

"Só pode ser brincadeira!", pensou rindo mentalmente de nervosismo enquanto seus pés se arrastavam de volta ao lugar em que acabara de sair. Entendeu o que estava fazendo, ou melhor, o que estava prestes a fazer, e parou.

Não poderia simplesmente voltar para a vida dela depois de quatro anos sem sequer ter uma conversa ou manter contato e, mesmo que pudesse, não o faria por medo e, ainda mais, _por orgulho_.

Entrou no carro e voltou para casa, evitando olhar para trás e acabar mudando de ideia. Passou o resto da noite acordado pensando em como os amigos (ou ex-amigos?) tocaram sua vida. Naruto casado e, agora, com filhos. Shikamaru com um estabelecimento próprio e uma talvez puta namorada. E quando seu pensamento chegava à Haruno ele gelava e depois se repreendia.

Ela estaria casada? Teria filhos? Está trabalhando? Faz faculdade? Eram perguntas inevitáveis, porém necessárias. Foi ele o culpado daquela separação, nada mais justo que a deixasse em paz para seguir em frente e, por mais que doesse, sem ele.

Deitou-se e fechou os olhos, quando deu por si percebeu que o quarto estava sendo completamente invadido pelo sol. Praticamente não havia dormido, mas se sentia revigorado, como se tivesse o dever de também seguir em frente, com ou sem ela.

Depois de ir a uma lanchonete tomar seu café da manhã, quis fazer algo que havia esquecido, algo que deveria ter feito assim que chegou ali.

Tinha ido à lanchonete de Temari tarde da noite, assim que havia saído _daquele lugar_. Pediu café, desta vez bem mais que o normal e, depois de pagar, voltou para casa e se jogou na cama.

Não pregou os olhos uma vez sequer, nem ao menos para cochilar.

Ficou revivendo aquela cena milhares e milhares de vezes, deitada em sua cama, com esperança de que pudesse superar, como já havia feito antes, mas dessa vez não parecia tão simples. Era como se cada célula do seu corpo exigisse o quádruplo da energia normal só para fazê-la parar de chorar, e o quíntuplo para murmurar um "vai ficar tudo bem".

Agora a rosada sabia que não teria mais ninguém em quem se apoiar ou para manter um simples diálogo, exceto Hinata, mas não queria incomodá-la com suas crises bobas de pós-término de relacionamento. Não queria estar sozinha, e mesmo que estivesse com alguém, não saberia como agir ou o que fazer. Preferiu a solidão, ao menos essa não lhe abandonaria.

Levantou-se e montou um falso sorriso no rosto, escolheu um vestido florido, o que há muito tempo não vestia por causa do trabalho, prendeu os cabelos em um coque e lavou o rosto. Iria visitar Hinata, mas não para desabar outra vez, queria apenas levar seu pensamento a outros assuntos, em outros lugares, e sentia que a pequena Ayame poderia ajudá-la.

Na garagem estavam o carro amarelo do seu pai (Carro aqui) e sua moto. Como estava de vestido e até por questão de conforto, decidiu escolher o carro que, embora velho e considerado, por muitos, antiquado, era uma fiel lembrança da sua infância e dos piqueniques familiares.

Queria de algum modo trazer todos aqueles momentos de volta... Não podia. Balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos e tentando se concentrar no presente.

E ali estava, sentado à mesa, sendo observado pela família, que agora aumentara de tamanho. Itachi se casou com uma linda mulher de cabelos exóticos azuis e Fugako e Mikoto adotaram um menino, um pequeno bebê, que no momento estava sentado numa cadeira enorme com um babador lhe envolvendo o pescoço.

– Finalmente voltou, não é? – Itachi começou quebrando o clima tenso que tinha se alojado no ar. Sasuke resumiu sua resposta a um aceno de cabeça. – E continua monossilábico! Humph!

– Tenha calma, amor. – Konan se pronunciou pela primeira vez. – Talvez seu irmão só esteja cansado. Imagine o quanto deve ser problemático fazer toda essa mudança! Além do mais deve estar estranhando a cidade, não é?

– Um pouco. – Permitiu-se responder. – Ela parece ter crescido bastante nos últimos quatro anos.

– E cresceu. – Fugaku afirmou. – Konoha está se tornando lentamente um grande ponto sócio-econômico do Japão. Agora é só questão de tempo para que possamos tirar proveito dessa futura metrópole. – E riu abertamente, com o pequeno em seu encalço abrindo um sorriso banguelo.

Seu pai sempre fora assim, aproveitador. Provavelmente já estava pensando no que iria lucrar se fizesse isso ou aquilo naquele lugar... O que Sasuke estranhou é que, se fosse há quatro anos, Fugako teria lhe chamado para discutir negócios na biblioteca, mas agora...

Bem, agora seu pai estava aproveitando um almoço em família, sem falar que estava sem seu tão prezado terno e falando a maior parte do tempo das travessuras do pequeno Hiroki.

Sentiu ciúmes. Seu pai nunca havia tido esse contato intimo de pai e filho com ele, que era seu filho legitimo, e agora adotara um menino qualquer para despejar todo o amor que não dera a Sasuke e Itachi.

Sim, era muito injusto, mas o menino não tinha culpa, então tentou ficar feliz por ele e por seu pai, pois ambos experimentariam sensações que nunca pôde conhecer. E aquilo só provou a ele que as pessoas podem mudar, então por que ele, que não era tão diferente de seu pai, não poderia?

A conversa em família, por mais que queira acreditar que não tenha sido diferente do já havia sido antes, tinha mexido com ele. Estava evidente que no curto período de tempo que passou longe (se é que quatro anos pode ser considerado um período curto) muitas coisas aconteceram. A namorada de Itachi (seria Nokan ou Koman?) o fez mudar como ninguém mais o faria.

Itachi era um verdadeiro galinha. Nunca passou pela cabeça do moreno que uma mulher de cabelos bizarros poderia prender o coração do Uchiha mais sem-vergonha da face da Terra. Se bem que qualquer mulher de cabelos estranhos parece ser perigosa, depois que Sakura apareceu em sua vida.

Bem, sendo ou não assim, precisava jogar fora estes pensamentos, tanto os sobre a inveja que sentia de seu novo irmão quanto da rosada. Quando parou em um dos sinais vermelhos examinou os bolsos a procura de dinheiro achou lá o cartão que Naruto havia lhe dado. Tinha acabado de voltar, não conhecia ninguém e Naruto, no momento, poderia ser a pessoa mais próxima, talvez até mesmo um amigo (se permitiu pensar).

Fez umas compras. Suprimentos básicos. Água, refrigerante, macarrão instantâneo, batatas Ruffles e café (principalmente o último). Na loja de eletrodomésticos (móveis, etc) comprou um forno-microondas, um sofá, cama, televisão e tentou não esquecer de um aparelho de ar condicionado.

Precisaria de mais, compraria o restante com o tempo.

Almoçou fora e decidiu ligar para Naruto. Uma voz infantil e brincalhona atendeu, obviamente era Ayame-chan. – Daatebane! Celular de Naruto Uzumaki, o que deseja, tio-chan?

– Érh, Ayame? É o Sasuke.

– TIOOO! – Afastou o telefone do ouvido enquanto a menininha parecia correr pela casa com o telefone. – Papai, tio Sake.

Naruto corrigiu a pronuncia da filha e pegou o telefone, o que fez o moreno aproximar o celular do ouvido. - TEMEE! – Talvez tenha sido a decisão errada. Depois desta poderia ficar surdo. - Achei que não fosse me ligar.

– E eu não ia, mas estou entediado. Acabei de chegar e não tenho um idiota pra xingar, aí pensei em você, Dobe.

– Sasuke, eu sou casado agora e, definitivamente, não quero ter um caso com você.

– Vai pra merda, Naruto! – O moreno, impaciente, bufou. – Só quero que você me dê uma dica do que fazer até o fim do dia. Seu cérebro conseguiu processar ou quer que eu repita?

– Okay, okay, entendi. Você podia vir aqui agora à tarde. Hinata fez um pudim ótimo. Podemos comer enquanto assistimos TV.

– As três, pode ser?

– Certo. – Confirmou – Ja ne.

Desligou rindo. Sentia que algo estava errado, mas tudo sumia com a desordem daquela família e talvez fosse até saudável ficar um pouco longe de seu eu depressivo e obscuro. Mas, ainda que estivesse decidido a mudar de um modo ou de outro, sua intuição (que agora estava muito afiada) lhe dizia que algo estava errado.

– Tem certeza de que está bem? – Hinata perguntou pela quinquagésima vez deixando Sakura um tanto chateada. Tinha respondido sim, mas a cada sim a amiga ficava ainda mais preocupada. Acenou com a cabeça afirmando novamente. – Nunca gostei da Ino, você sabe, mas agora não sei nem se olhar para a cara dela eu consigo.

No começo Sakura não planejara contar nada a ela, mas Hinata parecia ter implantado um chip em algum lugar do cérebro de modo que habilidades sobrenaturais a fizessem ouvir pensamentos. Ou ela poderia só ser uma vampira.

A segunda teoria se aplicaria melhor.

– Calma, Hinata. – Sakura falou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – Isso eu já resolvi no apartamento dele. Além do mais, pode fazer mal ao seu bebê ficar com raiva de uma bobagem.

Ela bufou insatisfeita.

Ayame desceu correndo as escadas e chamou a rosada para brincar com jogo de bonecas ninjas. Aceitou prontamente antes que Hinata insistisse que "falar sobre o assunto é o melhor jeito de superá-lo, vamos trabalhar nisso juntas, o café não vai curar suas mágoas" e _blá blá blá._

Subimos até seu quarto e sentamos no chão.

– Aqui, essa é a sua. – Falou dando uma boneca com uma capa preta com nuvens vermelhas, isso sem contar os estranhos cabelos azuis. – Ela tem esses jotusus aqui. – E deu-lhe sete cartas. A rosada percebeu que o jeito certo de falar era jutso, mas sabia que a pequena ficava histérica quando lhe corrigiam, então resolveu ficar calada enquanto a pequena lhe ensinava o jogo. – A sua boneca quer destruir a minha aldeia, então a gente tem que lutar.

– E quem é você?

– Eu sou essa com duas chuquinhas na cabeça. – Ayame deu um sorriso largo enquanto falava animadamente sobre os poderes da boneca. – Ela é a mestre das armas. Também tem sete jotusos, que nem a sua, tia. Mas o que conta são os pontos de ataque, defesa, habilidade, força e stamina, que tem no cartão.

– É disso que as crianças brincam? Não é violento demais?

Ela riu estrondosamente e fez que não com a cabeça. – Foi o papai que inventou o jogo. – Disse enquanto corria pra pegar a caixa e, depois, mostrou o nome minúsculo no canto da tampa: criado por Naruto Uzumaki. – Ele fez essa baseada na mamãe e essa em você. – Mostrou a de cabelos escuros e olhos claros, depois a de cabelos cor-de-rosa olhos verdes.

– Nossa!

– Tem até historinha e casal, tia. Olha, - Pegou uma folha e desdobrou. Tinha cada personagem escrito, habilidades, personalidades e romances. – Essa gosta desse, e esse gosta daquela. Nem todos dão certo, mas o papai e a mamãe sempre aparecem nesses jogos. – Falou feliz, como se o jogo imortalizasse o amor dos pais. – Olha, a de cabelo rosa gosta desse aqui.

Tocou a campainha e esperou que alguém lhe atendesse.

– Yo, Sasuke-san. – A mulher de barriga enorme saliente atendeu a porta. - Há quanto tempo, não é?

Ótimo, não lembrava dela também. Tinha certeza que já se conheciam, mas não se recordava nem de onde nem de como. Quando ligou para a corretora fora ela quem atendeu, então... – Yo, Hinata. Faz mesmo muito tempo... – Suspirou por ter se livrado desta – Você já não tinha dado a luz? – Perguntou.

– Alarme falso.

– Ah. Então o desespero do Naruto foi em vão. – Ela fez que sim e dois riram. – E ele está?

– Sim, sim. Entre.

Teve uma breve visão de tudo. Quadros em família preenchiam o corredor de entrada. Pude ver Naruto no sofá, compenetrado... Chegava a parecer realmente preocupado com alguma coisa. Quando sentou no sofá viu que o dobe estava assistindo Coragem, o cão covarde além de perceber o quão ingênuo havia sido.

Naruto sério? Buphf!

– Yo, Teme. O que faz aqui?

– Você me convidou, bocó!

Ele riu e coçou a cabeça nervosamente como se pensasse "ah, é mesmo". - Vamos até a cozinha. Eu fiquei com uma fome! – Depois de me arrastar para a cozinha, pegou um pudim e partiu para dois. Mas antes que ele colocasse a colher na boca Hinata lhe chamou. Suspirou e murmurou um 'volto já'.

Sasuke escutou um "eles não podem se ver, Naruto", "ela acabou de terminar um relacionamento" e "deveria ter marcado pra outro dia". O Loiro falou algo como "eles não são mais crianças", "vão ter que se acostumar" e o resto foi inaudível.

Um gemido foi a ultima coisa que escutou. Eles estavam brigando então sua preocupação era que Naruto tivesse perdido a cabeça e tivesse... Tal pensamento o assustou, então correu para ver o que teria acontecido. Quando viu os dois ficou mais tranquilo, pelo menos até perceber o sangue que descia da perna de Hinata e ia de encontro ao chão. Ela estava apoiada no marido, a outra mão em cima da barriga, como se uma contração violenta estivesse por vir.

E veio.

– Aaaaah! – Gritou. Seu rosto se fazia em uma careta que demonstrava toda a dor que estava sentindo. – N-Naruto! A bolsa...

– É, e-eu sei, est-tourou.

– NÃO! A bolsa do bebê, no quarto.

– Aah, certo. Sasuke? – Pediu silenciosamente que ele segurasse Hinata enquanto iria buscar a bolsa.

– Hinata, - Falou a voz feminina enquanto descia as escadas - vim ver se estava tudo b- - Parou de falar assim que viu Sasuke com a amiga e empalideceu. Depois seus olhos se direcionaram a poça de sangue no chão e depois para a mulher de olhos perolados – Oh, meu Deus! Oh, meu Deus! – Pôs a mão na cabeça enquanto corria para cima e dizia para Ayame não sair do quarto. – É isso mesmo? Agora? Mesmo? – Correu para Hinata, que só conseguia respirar fundo e dizer 'É'.

Naruto voltou logo em seguida com as duas enormes bolsas. – P-Pegou a chave d-do carro? – Ela perguntou.

O olhar desesperado do Loiro dizia claramente que havia esquecido. Sasuke tomou as bolsas de Naruto e lhe deu a chave do próprio carro. Correram para fora, colocaram a bagagem no porta-malas e entraram rapidamente. Moreno e rosada apenas viram o carro sair em disparada e ficaram lá, parados.

Sasuke não poderia ir embora sem seu carro, Sakura não poderia deixar Ayame sozinha. De um modo ou de outro não havia escapatória. Esperariam eles voltarem.

Depois de um longo suspiro Sakura se pronunciou: - É melhor entrarmos. Ayame pode estar assustada com essa confusão.

Sasuke não falou nada, apenas a seguiu casa adentro enquanto uma centelha de algo antes perdido esquentava ao vê-la uma outra vez e lentamente lhe aquecia o frio coração. Um pensamento ecoou esperançoso: _"Talvez nem tudo esteja perdido."_


End file.
